


Aphrodite's Berry Compote

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Berry Compote Used Inappropriately, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Blaise owns a restaurant, Chubby Hannah Abbott, Date Night, Discord: Dumbledore's Armada, Domestic Fluff, Dumbledore's Armada The Magic Within Flash Comp, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff and Smut, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, It's Aphrodisiacs, Neville is a Good Husband, POV Neville Longbottom, Prompt: Expand Your Horizons, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Surprise Menu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: Neville and Hannah decide to go out to Blaise’s restaurant, instead of staying in and having home cooking as usual. They don’t realise that all the foods on the menu are aphrodisiacs. Barely able to make it through dinner, they quickly pay for their food and apparate home where they expand their horizons even further.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 21
Kudos: 29
Collections: Magic Begins From Within - A Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fest Challenge, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest





	Aphrodite's Berry Compote

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Magic_Begins_From_Within](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Magic_Begins_From_Within) collection. 



> Thank you DreyaTakingFlight and Kiwi for hosting!
> 
> My prompts was Expand Your Horizons, and my brain said that could only be one of two things: sex or food. So, I did both.
> 
> (look for the three *** if you don't read smut, it's at the very end and the stars will designate where it begins)

“Let’s go out tonight.”

Neville looked up from his order forms to his wife sitting backwards in the office chair across from him. He’d just been putting together an order for a large apothecary opening up in Diagon Alley, but his wife was much more interesting in that moment.

Setting the paper down, Neville took off his reading glasses. 

“Oh? And where would you like to go, my love?” Neville asked with a goofy smile on his face. 

Hannah and he had gotten together right out of Hogwarts. 

Hannah started working at the Leaky Cauldron, picking up great recipes and really turning the place into a hotspot in Diagon Alley.

Neville did what he knew best. He used his exceptional skills in Herbology to become a supplier to all the local apothecaries. Using his rather large Longbottom vaults, he started a whole farm for his herbs and spices with a small factory on site to dry out products or enhance them in whatever ways the apothecary requested. 

Then Blaise approached him a couple years later at his engagement party. He told Neville about his idea to open up a restaurant, and he wanted Neville to supply the herbs, spices, and flowers. Neville immediately agreed and several other restaurants followed Blaise’s lead. 

“We still haven’t been to Blaise’s restaurant, and it’s been what? Three or four years that you’ve been working with him?” Hannah asked. 

“Five, actually,” Neville mumbled, realising she had a point.

They just weren’t ‘dress up and go out’ people. They worked during the day, and they stayed home at night. Occasionally that routine would be interrupted by plans with friends, but even those were usually at their houses for dinner and games.

“Alright,” Neville conceded. “Let’s do it. Go put on your favourite dress.”

He walked around his desk and planted a quick kiss on Hannah’s lips. If she wanted them to expand their horizons then who was he to stop them? Plus, if she wore the dress he was thinking of, then he was extra excited about tonight.

Pulling on his pressed black slacks, he made sure his belt buckle was extra shiny. Wiping a bit of dust from his dress shoes, he placed his feet inside and tied them up. Checking himself out in the mirror, he couldn’t decide on a tie or cufflinks. He never usually had a need for them, but throwing caution to the wind, he knotted his deep red silk tie and put on matching ruby cufflinks. 

That was about as much adventure as Neville wanted in his life after the war. 

Hannah walked out of the large closet where she kept her clothes and changed, and Neville’s jaw dropped. He thought he knew which dress she considered her favourite, but he was very, _very_ wrong. 

Hannah looked up from smoothing out the skirt and laughed at Neville’s expression. She was wearing a deep sapphire blue dress that cinched at her waist with a plunging neckline. The skirt flared out from her hips and landed in waves right at her knees. Sheer sleeves ran to her elbows.

She looked glowing, but Neville could see the blush on the tops of her cheeks and the way her arms crossed in front of her belly. She opened her mouth as if to make a disparaging comment on either her size or the dress, but Neville closed the distance between them and wrapped her up in his arms. 

Kissing her deeply, he silenced anything she might have said. He wouldn’t allow it. Not tonight. He was used to reminding her how beautiful she was no matter what she couldn’t fit in anymore or if she wasn’t the size of spritely Luna. But Neville loved her curves; and he didn’t want her to voice her insecurities when she looked so perfect. 

“If we are going to change the dinner routine, then I want you to change yours as well,” Neville whispered against her lips. 

His hands glided down her arms and took both of her hands. Leading her to the floor length mirror she rarely used, Neville turned her around and made her face it, standing so she was cuddled against his chest. 

“What are you doing?” Hannah asked, looking only at him in the reflection. 

“I want you to look at yourself. Look and see what I see,” Neville waited for her break eye contact. When she did, he brought his hands up to her chest, “Look at this lace that caresses your throat and highlights your cleavage.” His fingers fluttered across her chest and tops of her breasts able to be seen by the lace-covered neckline. “Look at this tiny waist accented by this fabric.” Both of his hands wrapped around her just under breasts over the span of her ribs. He grasped her hips, “Look at these hips, beautifully accentuated by this… poofy skirt.” She finally giggled. “Our children will sit on them so easily. They’re perfect handfuls when we are making love.” Finally, he bent over slightly and took the bottom of the skirt in his hands and lifted it as he straightened. “And look at these thighs, strong and sturdy. Perfectly shaped.” He dropped the skirt and turned her around to face him. “You’re beautiful, Hannah Longbottom. And I will remind you of that everyday for the rest of my life.”

Hannah jumped onto her tippy toes, still shorter than him even in heels. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down for a searing kiss. One that turned his stomach several times over. 

“Let’s go out to eat,” she whispered. 

* * *

They found the place easily. Blaise had called it Aphrodite’s. Neville never knew he had an interest in Greek mythology, but he’d never questioned Blaise about it either. Maybe he just liked the name. 

Being led through the restaurant by the hostess, they were seated quickly despite the line they saw when they first entered. Something about his name had made the hostess stand up a little straighter. 

He took Hannah’s cloak and hung both hers and his on the hook outside of the booth before sliding in across from her. 

“This place looks nice,” he commented, looking around at the decor. 

“He really took the whole ‘love goddess’ thing to heart, huh?” Hannah replied, eyes roving over the red accents everywhere. 

Suddenly their view was cut off by none other than Blaise. 

“Look who it is! It’s my favorite couple.” Hannah laughed light-heartedly and it brought a smile to Neville’s face. Blaise was always great at making Hannah feel good, and Neville always appreciated that about him. “So what’s the special occasion?” Blaise asked. 

“Just wanting to expand our horizons,” Neville smiled at Hannah and took her hand. 

“Alright, then the night is on me. I’ll make sure you get the Lover’s Delight,” Blaise said. Looking down at the menu, they saw the restaurant worked in courses. You could get three different packages for the night that came with appetizer, entree, and dessert. Luckily the Lover’s Delight package sounded delicious. 

“You don’t have to cover the night, Blaise,” Hannah responded. Neville knew Blaise was stubborn, though. 

“I insist. You two just enjoy the night. Will you be at the next game night?” he asked while walking away. 

They nodded and he smiled, disappearing into the kitchen. 

* * *

Neville enjoyed the appetizer and was halfway through the entree when he started feeling warm. He pointed out to Hannah all the herbs and spices he could recognize from his farm. Hannah had gotten a curious look when he was telling her some from the entree but didn’t comment. 

Looking up, he could see a pretty little blush sitting atop Hannah’s cheekbones.

It wasn’t warm like a fever; it was more the kind of warm he felt right before they had sex. 

Glancing at the entree, Neville started putting all the herbs and spices together in his head. Sorting them by categories, he continued to shift them until they all found themselves under one altogether. His jaw dropped. 

“Figured it out, did you?” Hannah giggled, noticing his discovery. 

“Aphrodisiacs. They’re all aphrodisiacs,” Neville whispered forcefully. 

“I mean, look around, Neville. You really never asked him why he wanted _those_ plants?” 

“I never thought to!” 

Hannah giggled once more. Neville’s eyes followed the length of her throat and couldn’t help but lick his lips. Suddenly, he was painfully hard beneath the table. Hannah’s eyes met his and she blushed again. 

“We need to go,” Neville said. 

“But we haven’t even had dessert yet,” Hannah tilted her head.

“Hannah, if we don’t get home right now. I’m going to shag you right here on this table.”

“We’ll get it to go.”

To-go boxes in hand, Neville used his coat to hide his situation and they rushed out of the restaurant, missing Blaise watching them from the back of the restaurant with a large smirk on his face. 

* * *

***  
  


Neville apparated them right into the bedroom. He dropped the to-go boxes on the nightstand and shucked his cloak off, stealing away Hannah’s as well. He wrapped his hands around her thighs the way he loves and threw her on the bed. Pulling out his wand, he banished their clothing to the closet, mouth watering at the sight of Hannah sprawled naked. Everything on display, including the stretch marks he loved to lick. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Neville got an idea. He climbed onto the bed and laid down, stretching his neck so he could look behind him. While it was upside down for him, it was the perfect angle if he just expanded the mirror a little. 

Spelling the mirror wider temporarily, he threw his wand to the ground. Hannah was sitting up and watching him with a confused look. 

“You’re gonna ride me tonight,” Neville explained. “And I want you to see how _gorgeous_ you are as you do.” 

Hannah’s eyes widened, shaking her head. “I don’t think I can do that.”

Neville sat up, cupping her cheek and leaning towards her. He kissed her lips, cheeks, eyelids, nose, and then started kissing down her neck. If she was feeling any close to how he was, he knew this was driving her crazy. Stopping just long enough to reach for the desserts they brought home, Neville grabbed the containers of berry compote. Gently making Hannah lean back, he opened one container and drizzled the compote across her chest, the temperature making her hiss. 

Smirking, Neville threw the empty cup to the floor and started arduously licking up every drop of compote. He heard her moans above him and knew she was ready. He reached between her thighs and started roughly fingering her. Letting go just before she could orgasm, he laid back down. 

“Neville!” Hannah exclaimed, sitting up. 

“If you want to come, you’re gonna have to do it riding my cock,” Neville shrugged, smirking at his challenge. 

Face set, Hannah forgot all about the mirror, straddling him. Grabbing the other cup of compote, she slathered in on his chest and neck. Sinking quickly onto his cock, she surprised him, and he almost choked on his groan of desire as her warm heat engulfed him. She started roughly bouncing up and down on him, eating up every bit of compote she’d put on him as well. A minute later, Neville could feel her walls fluttering around him, signaling she was about to come. 

“Hannah, look up,” Neville said. 

She did as she orgasmed and her face was one of elation and shock. Eye’s wide, mouth in an open pout, eyebrows furrowed, red blotches running deliciously over her chest and cheeks. 

“Oh,” she whispered. 

Flipping them over suddenly, Neville kissed her deeply. 

“Now it’s my turn, your tits didn’t jiggle nearly enough. I’ll have to fuck you harder than that,” Neville whispered in her ear and the room was filled with Hannah’s giggles as he kept his promise. 

Neville made a mental note to thank Blaise and definitely go to his restaurant more often.

  
  



End file.
